Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop computers, tablet computing devices, smart phones, e-readers, mp3 players and the like, use rechargeable battery packs to supply power. For example, devices commonly include a rechargeable battery pack that is charged by a commercial power source (wall outlet) and powers the device when disconnected therefrom.
Increasingly devices utilize pouch type cell packs in addition to or in lieu of conventional (hard-shell) battery packs. A pouch type cell (or simply pouch cell) is any cell having a soft or flexible exterior material for containing the battery cell(s). Advantages of pouch cells include cost savings and size reduction. Pouch-type cells or packs are increasingly common due to the growing popularity of small form factors and consumer demand for “thin” or “slim” devices.